1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a single side touch panel structure without a linking bridge structure.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional capacitive touch panel usually includes an insulating layer formed on a transparent conducting layer defining signal lines in X and Y directions, and a metal layer formed on the insulating layer, and the metal layer can serve as a linking bridge structure to serially connect the signal lines at the crossing intersections along the X and Y directions, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M378433.
However, the disadvantage of the prior art structure is that a lot of photomasks are required to form the linking bridge structure on the insulating layers, which increases the manufacturing cost. Moreover, when the insulating layer is poorly formed, a connection failure occurs at the intersections, which causes the failure of the touch function of the touch panel. In addition, the linking bridge structure is easily subjected to cracks, which greatly reduces the good yield.
Therefore, there is a need for a single side touch panel structure without a linking bridge structure.